


Pain

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah suffers because of what happened that day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since all of that happened, Noah hasn't recover and he has been struggling with it 

"Noah this way" Audrey says, Noah is like numb most of the time, sometimes she ask him what is he thinking of but he never answer her

"Oh look here's Emma"

"I don't care, can we go to class?"

"Ah yeah sure" 

"Hey noah" Gustavo approaches them

"Hi"

"I bought it"

"What?"

"The videogame, you know? I told you I was going to cheer you up and I'm doing it" Gustavo has been trying everything since the very beginning, he even tried to be his co-worker on his podcast

"Enjoy, I heard it's a great game" Noah smile at him but he could see how broken he still is

"I want you to teach me, you know I'm not good at this, not like you" 

"I don't know, I-"

"Tonight, I'll go to you house okay?"

"Fine" 

Noah was waiting for Gustavo to call him, he wanted to cancel their plans he didn't feel like hanging out, he hasn't feeling since the incident.

"Honey? Your friend is here" his mom said

"Fuck" he whispers 

"Hi there" Gustavo said hugging him, it's always relaxing to Noah, having him that close 

"Just so you know, it's been a long time since I play so... It's not my fault if I'm a bad teacher"

"What? I want my money back" Gustavo joked and made Noah laughs

" I missed your smile, you should do it more often"

"There's no reason for it" he said putting the items on their place

They played over an hour

"And this is you not knowing about games!" Noah said

"What do you mean?"

"You're pretty good at this" Noah said with a huge smile, he was having a good time, for a minute he wasn't suffering because of the past instead he was enjoying the moment

"Am I? Oh my god I guess I learned from the best" he said and they start laughing again

They went quiet and they only hear the two steps that Gustavo made , he kissed Noah 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Gustavo apologized

"Ah...you need to go" Noah said looking at the floor

"But Noah let me-"

"Gustavo, leave... please" Noah said and Gustavo just pick up his stuff and leaves him 

They didn't talk at all, Noah didn't answer any of his messages

 

 

"Noah can I talk to you?" Audrey says when they were in school

"Yeah?" 

"Listen, Gustavo told me what happened" she says but Noah didn't say anything

"Noah... He cares about you and honestly the very first weeks he made your days you know? You were sad and he made you smile and I saw that I saw how he could change your humor so don't tell me you don't care about him"

"I do, that's why we can't be together"

"What?"

"Everyone around me dies, I can't lose him ... I won't "

"Noah that's no-"

"It is true! Audrey you know it! Riley, Zoe they're dead because they were close to me and now Gustavo... I can't do this to him"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, that would only make him stay"

"You can't do this to yourself Noah" Audrey said without knowing what else to say 

"I'm doing this for him, if he's alive then I'm happy" Noah said leaving Audrey there, he didn't want everyone to see his tears


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end

"Is he there?" Noah asked Audrey

"yes Noah, look at him, he looks terrible"

"I can't, ugh i think I'm gonna have to go to another school"

"are you out of your mind?! Jesus Christ, come with me" she said grabbing his arm 

"Audrey what- noo" 

"Noah" Gustavo said and Audrey leave them alone, Noah didn't say a word

"why are you ignoring me? we just kissed, look I'm sorry I promise I would never do that again, just please talk to me" Gustavo said, his voice was breaking, he tried no to cry but it was impossible, he really loves Noah

"no, please don't cry" Noah said touching Gustavo's face 

" don't ever do that again"

"I'm sorry, I ju- I'm really sorry" Noah could't stand seeing him like that, all he wanted was to protect him, but here he is, suffering because of him, 

 

When both of them were calm, Noah tried to explain himself, of course he wasn't going to say they truth.

 

"I just needed time, and I thought you were just being nice because of what happened to me"

"Noah, I truly care about you, I wan you to be happy"

"And I want the same for you...with Brooke" 

"I'm not with Brooke, and she's going to NY"

"you should go, don't think I don't know about that scholarship of yours"

"I can't go, not until you and I clear thing out"

"we are doing it, right now"

"no, you're just explaining me why you were so cold this month, but you haven't tell me what I want to hear"

"what do you want to hear?"

"your feeling... towards me"

" Gustavo... you know I can't be with you"

"Tell me one reason why we cannot be together"

"I... Gustavo you know it's not right, you were with Brooke, and i was with ... Zoe" talking about her still hurts

"Just give me a chance" he said grabbing Noah's hand, he missed touching him

"I'm sorry, you need to go to New York, and I need to stay here, it's my way of dealing with all this. Please don't waist this opportunity"

"I'm going to New York, but I wish you can come with me"

"I gotta go now, Gustavo promise me you will be the best on your class"

"I'll try" he said smiling

Noah got up but Gustavo stopped him

"Please let me go with something beautiful"

"Okay" Noah said and lean a kiss, a sweet one so that both of them would forget that this moment was a break up of a nonexistence relationship

"I love you" was his way of saying goodbye

 

 

It's been two weeks, today Gustavo is leaving, Noah still can't deal with it but he has to, he's the one who told him to go, Noah got a text; it was Gustavo he said he left a gift for Noah.

He went to Gustavo's house, but he wasn't there

"He just left, to the bus station, then he would get on a plain, something like that son" Gustavo's mom was saying

"Did he left something for me?" He asked

"Oh yeah, Ahora que recuerdo, he left a draw for you, you can go upstairs "

"Thank you" he went upstairs, the in Gustavo's room was almost empty, he already sent everything to NY, there was a picture, a draw on the desk, it was the two of them, almost holding hands, with a beautiful quote :

“Only time can heal his heart, I wish he could know that healing yourself is connected with others. " 

 

Noah went looking for him, at the bus station, he was with his favorite sweater, getting in the bus

"Gustavo!" Noah yells

"Gustavo wait!!" he yelled again

"Noah?" He was so confused

"hey buddy" Noah said

"whoa- what are you doing here?" Gustavo asked with a huge smile

"I'm such a fool, I love you Gustavo, and being away from you is not going to change that,i know that now, so ... do you still want me to go ?"

"hell yeah" Gustavo said kissing him right in front of everybody

"We're going to NY i can't believe it" Noah looked really happy

"hey we can even write a book about us"

"I have a better idea, a comic, about what happened in this freaking town" 

"I love you" Gustavo said kissing him again, who can blame him.


End file.
